


Everything's okay.

by Therealdannystriker



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Rut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdannystriker/pseuds/Therealdannystriker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for everything.  
> More chapters to come.
> 
> The more bookmarks and comments. The more motivated I get to write!

Louis stepped into the brisk October air. The sidewalk's worn pavement empty of occupants. Today had been better. He had been visiting the omega sactuary for nearly four months now. They offered the stability and therapy he needed for a much affordable price compared to the high end psychologists that the hospital had referred him to. He kept his head down, shielding his face from the cold environment. He didn't have the luxury of a car or the gift of an alphas natural body temperature to keep him warm.

It was probably because of this reason he slammed into a large object. He quickly looked up, an alpha woman stared down at him in disgust. A quick once over of her obviously overly priced clothes along with a nose burning sniff of her gaudy perfume confirmed his suspicions. This woman had money. And he had just knocked what looked to be her iced coffee down the front of a sweater that probably costed more than his entire wardrobe combined. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" She screeched as he immediately tried to apologize. "This sweater costed more than you'll earn in a month!" 

Louis was at a loss for words. All he wanted to do was bare his neck and plead for forgiveness, he swallowed the lump in his throat and found the words his mouth pushed out. "I'm so sorry ma'm. I'd be more than willing to work out a payment method of sorts until I pay you back the sweaters worth." A growl ripped through her chest and escaped her lips. Louis whimpered and shuddered, a chill making it's way down his back. He balled his fists at his sides, ignoring the instinct to just drop to his knees and submit to her. 

"What makes you think that an omega of your...status can afford that?" His status..of course. She couldn't scent any alphas on him nor see any bonding marks. Most omegas his age at least belonged to a nest that contained an alpha. To not have an alpha meant something had to be wrong with him. Everybody knew, no alpha..no stability. He pleaded with her, "I promise I'll pay you back!" It wasn't uncommon for alphas to assault unbonded omegas, after all, there wasn't an alpha to claim them. They might as well be public property. 

He managed to convince her to take his number. After their contacts were exchanged, Louis was finally able to escape the vile woman.  
.  
.  
.  
Louis woke to his phone ringing. He groaned, glancing at his alarm clock, 7:30am. "Way too early for this shit," he mumbled as he rose, walking across the room to his desk. In a hazy daze he answered, "H-hello?" His voice thick with sleep. His ears were immediately assaulted by an overly chipper girl, "Hi! This is Gemma from the Styles and Payne law offices, I'm calling for a Louis Tommerson?" Louis's eyes widened, "It's Tomlinson, this is h-he." There was a deafening pause. "Great! I would like to inform you that a client has requested a meeting with you and her lawyer concerning a lawsuit. Can you be here today at 2 pm?"  
.  
.  
.  
Louis was confused and terrified at the same time. Why was he here? The girl on the phone had not gave him any information other than the address and time he was to show up. 

He reluctantly walked to the grey office building, it looked menacingly dull. Grey building, grey sidewalks, nobody entered or exited the building. It was terrifyingly boring. 

 

•

 

Dealing with meaningless lawsuits, divorces and custody battles was not what Harry had entered law for. He had wanted to change the world, putting one criminal behind bars at a time, but somehow life had took an unexpected turn. Opening his own law firm was satisfying. But his clients weren't.  
He stared at the papers he was drawing up, his client, Mrs. Cowell an excruciatingly close distance away, making sure everything was to her liking. This wasn't the first time dealing with her. While most rich wives spent their time in spas or at country clubs, Lauren Cowell spent her time in the courtroom, greedily sucking every cent she could from whatever poor victim had crossed her path. Harry had nearly quit working with her after she sued a taxi service company because the car she had gotten in had a small smell in it. It was like she enjoyed watching people's bank accounts slowly circle the drain into bankruptcy. 

Harry stood. "I'm going to have my associate look at these, please excuse me for a moment," he drawled lowly before making an escape into the hall, pausing for a moment at his sisters desk. "Hey Gem. Did you make that call?" He inquired. With a roll of her eyes she nodded, before any further conversation followed, Harry quickly made his way to his partner in justice(if you could call suing somebody over a fucking sweater justice), he entered without warning, leaned back in his chair was his best friend since law school, was stroking a very erect cock. A phone pressed to his ear, "Mmh fuck Zayne..." His eyes widened and he jerked back, "Shit Haz! Go!" Harry immediately backed out and knocked with a smirk.  
"C-come in," a husky voice called out, Harry chuckled and walked in, closing the door. "Can't you fucking knock?" Liam hissed. "Can't you fucking lock the door?" Harry retorted. "Or better yet, keep it in your fucking pants while at work?" 

Liam groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Let's pretend that didn't happen," he peeked up, "How's the she-bitch from hades?" Harry groaned and tossed to packet of paperwork at his fellow alpha. Liam examined the papers, gaping at them. "Three thousand dollars for a fucking shirt!?" He scoffed.  
Harry nodded and threw himself onto Liam's office floor. "She's so awful and stubborn. Why does she even care? Three thousand is pocket change for her and her oil tycoon husband. Bless the pathetic soul that she's digging her claws into this time." Liam nodded knowingly. A small chime of Harry's phone announced it's presence. He dug into his pockets, retrieving his cell. "Ugh. Now I have to go have a meeting with her and the victim." Harry rose from the ground, straightening his suit and retrieving the papers on Liam's desk, he sauntered to the door. "Hey Liam?" He spoke gently. "Yes Harold?" His partner replied. "Keep it in your pants."


	2. Chapter 2

Louis stepped off the elevator, entering a lobby, he approached what looked like a reception area. He approached a desk that we being occupied by a beta woman in her mid twenties. 

"Hello? Uhm. I'm here for a meeting?" He spoke quietly, as if he spoke any louder, the walls would crumble and the floor would swallow him whole. The beta smiled sympathetically as she led him down the hallway. While the inside was just as boring as the outside. The floor was a grey tile that matched the concrete of the outer shell of the building, the walls were a pale white with the occasional window, not that the view was anything but disappointing. However there was artwork spotted along the walls, randomly placed but pleasing to the eye nonetheless. 

The beta led him to a large room, opening the door with a smile. Louis entered the room. Sat at the conference table was the same overly rude woman from the day before as well as a unfamiliar alpha. The woman had a smug smile on her face, the strange alpha wore a clean cut suit that seemed perfect for his lean frame. His hair pulled back into a tight bun, a few coffee colored strands escaping the hold and curling around to frame his face.  
Louis forced himself into the large leather chair and bit his lip. 

•  
Harry thanked Gemma, waiting till the door was shut before examining the victim in Lauren Cowell's talons. 

Clad in simple jeans and a white shirt, a short fairy-like omega day across the table from Harry. His inner alpha taking note of the thin omega's increased heart rate. It was clear that the small figure was nervous. And it took every ounce of professionalism not to reach across the table, pluck the feather haired brunette out his chair, place him in Harry's lap and calm him. How dare this table get between Harry and this omega?

Harry stood and extended his hand, after a moment the omega followed suit, Harry grasped the smaller mans hand and shook hit firmly. "Harold Styles. And you are Louis Tommerson?" Harry greeted. "It's Tomlinson...Louis Tomlinson. It's very nice to meet you Harold," was the reply. 

Harry inwardly groaned at the sound of his name on Louis's lips. The heavenly scent that only a male omega could emit filled the room, even over powering Mrs. Cowell's disgustingly bitter perfume. Jesus Christ he needed to control himself. He also probably needed to get laid. 

Harry forced himself to sit down. "You are already acquainted with Mrs. Cowell, I presume?" The woman's face was that of an addict after shooting up. If she wasn't trying to contain her joy as is, she'd probably be giggling maniacally. She really did find pleasure in financially feeding off the weak. The omega nodded and looked a bit pale. "M-May I know what this is concerning?" He stammered. While on the inside Harry was just as confused with the alpha woman's actions, he kept his face straight. "Destruction of personal property. My client has decided it is in her best interest to collect the total of three thousand dollars for the damages done to her 'Elder Statesman limited edition' sweater."

•

 

Louis's jaw dropped. He didn't have the money for this months rent, much less the money to afford to be sued. He stammered, "Can't I just pay off the sweater in monthly payments?" He watched in horror as the alpha male leaned over the disgustingly smug woman next to him and whispered something that his omega hearing couldn't pick up. The woman shrugged and nodded. The alpha man looked up. "If you can pay the total amount by Friday...the case will be dropped."

•

Liam glared at the paperwork in front of him. He'd rather be at home with his mate rather than at work, however somebody had to provide, Zayn's art, while beautiful, wasn't exactly selling like hot cakes. 

He welcomed Harry's entrance, thankful for an excuse not to work. "So how was it?" He queried. His friends response was dramatically flopping onto the floor with a groan. "She's an evil woman. This adorable little omega is terrified and he obviously doesn't have any money to spare for her sick fetish. Or whatever this is," Harry moaned. 

Liam chuckled, "Have you a crush on said omega? Cute." Harry sat up, "Of course not! I'm just tired of her bullshit!" Liam shook his head, smiling as his best friend ranted about how vile Lauren Cowell was.(even though it was her lawsuits that payed for Harry's new house and new car) 

•

Louis stood in front of the fertility clinic. He had always thought about doing this. But he had never been desperate enough. He sighed and entered, walking past the pink and blue wallpapers and the cutesy posters that decorated the lobby. He approached the overly cheerful woman at the front desk. "Hi! Can I help you?" She chirped as he met eyes with her. Louis swallowed and uttered the words he'd been practicing for the past 30 minutes while standing outside, "Yes...I'm here to sell my eggs."

The woman nodded and opened a filing cabinet, "Have you done this before?" Louis shook his head and she smiled sympathetically. She held out a clipboard with papers piled on top. "Fill this out, then we can do a physical evaluation."

Louis took a deep breath and sat on a plush couch and began reading the paper. It was a standard medical history form, Louis thanked his families good health as he scribbled answers to the extra personal questions. Time passed, Louis became more and more frustrated with the situation he found himself in. He stood with the completed form and set it on the desk, the chipper woman glanced at it and began tying away on her computer, "Ok Mr. Tommerson. Can you be here tomorrow at 10 am?" Louis sighed and didn't bother correcting her, "Yea."  
Louis turned and walked out of the too happy room, tears welling up as he stepped onto the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should I add Niall to ziam?
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. I know these are super short, it's either short frequent updates or long, monthly updates. So ☺️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY.   
> I meant to update.   
> But.   
> Family troubles.

Louis was nervous. Sitting in the overly plush seats surrounded pastels while waiting to be called back into the doctor's office was draining his energy.   
He had managed to talk himself into coming three times this morning and was currently trying to save himself from jumping up and high tailing it out of the clinic. Just as he was about to get up he heard the too happy receptionist call his name, he rose and followed her back, he entered a small room, the walls were pink and blue with little paintings of storks carrying bundles decorating them. While the cozy scent of sugar cookies wafting through the room should have put him at ease, it felt like the air was choking him. Louis sat on the examination table as the young beta left. A moment later a middle aged alpha entered the room. He gave Louis a smile. "Well we don't get many male omegas as donors. Not that I'm complaining. May we begin?" 

•  
Harry was glad to have the day off. It wasn't often that he let himself relax, but with all the tension he had been feeling lately, he had decided it would be best to use his one day off a week, actually doing something fun. He usually would spend his free time working, but today he decided to let loose a bit. Liam had invited him over to his condo to have dinner. He decided he couldn't refuse. (After Zayn had threatened to cut his knot off if he didn't show up) 

So that was how Harry ended up in front of his best mates condo with a bottle of wine and his only on non-work tie on. He reached his hand out to ring the bell, as his hand was about to make contact the button flew open.   
"HAZZA!" Niall threw himself at Harry, Harry rolled his eyes and accepted the hug. Niall had been friends with Liam and Harry since law school and Niall had been working at a local bar that the students often visited. Harry looked over Niall's shoulder to where Liam appeared, a look of desperation crossing his face as he tried to free himself of the Irish lads embrace. Liam chuckled and patted their fellow alphas back, "Let him breathe Horan." Niall laughed loudly and released Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and shoved past the other alphas, knowing their bodies could handle it, he followed the smell of cooking food to the kitchen. Zayn was perched on a step stool over the stove working his magic.  
*

Harry remembered the first time he ate Zayn's cooking. As a starving college student, he had no problem accepting leftovers from his bestfriend/roommates dates. At that point, Liam had been dating the short brunette for a month at that point. They had had a date earlier that night and as with a few other dates previously, Liam returned with food. This time instead of the usual styrofoam box he was handed a glass bowl with tinfoil on top. Harry pulled the foil back and was met with the aroma of actual food, the bowl was half empty before he actually slowed his chewing(if you could call it chewing, more like inhaling) enough to taste the food. Unknown spices and broths filled his mouth. Harry moaned. It had been forever since he ate a home cooked meal. It was then that he jumped up and ran into Liam's room, jumping on his bed and throwing what was probably important homework across the room. He took the alpha's face between his hands. "You better mate that fucking omega or so help me god I will."   
.  
.  
.  
'Why don't I hang out with these guys more often?' Harry found himself thinking as he sat in Liam's living room. Niall was screaming at the tv and Liam was bouncing in his seat.   
"Shouldn't have placed that bet mate." Harry spoke as Niall reluctantly dished out the cash into Liam's open palm. The rugby match had been wild. In the end, Liam's wallet was a bit fatter.   
Zayn interrupted the cacophony that was the three alphas. "I swear to god guys. I have an interview at the art gala tomorrow and if I look anything but perfect. I will ream all three of you for interrupting my god damn beauty sleep!" This got the attention of Liam, who scooped his mate in his arms. "You don't need beauty sleep babe. Because you're an angel."   
Niall and Harry excuse themselves to the front porch to let the two lovebirds enjoy the moment. Once they were on the steps Harry saw Niall pull something out of his pocket that he swore he wouldn't see past law school. "Is that a fucking joint?!"   
Niall chuckled and lit it, a red cherry appearing on the end. "A spliff to be exact." Harry rolled his eyes and watched the Irish man blow smoke rings.   
Three hits later, Harry was in a way better place. "She's a fucking money vampire! She sucks cash from people to stay alive!" He exclaimed, passing the spliff back to Niall. The other alpha laughed and stood. "And I have to meet with her again tomorrow to see if this poor fucking omega can pay up three grand. Over-get this- A FUCKING SWEATER!" Harry shouted before going into a fit of laughter. "That is so Ridiculous that it hurts man." Niall chuckled.   
.  
.  
.  
Harry woke up, glancing at his clock, had he woke up early? A quick a look at the glowing numbers and he jumped up. Late.


	4. A word from the author.

So. Its been a while since I've updated, however i do have an actual exuse. I did not have an internet connection nor a phone for around about 6 months (actually didn't have a bed to sleep in either.) 

I now have a way to continue with this story. 

I'm sorry for the wait. Id also like any ideas for the future for this story. 

Thank you soo much. ❤❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super super late. I never have up on this story

Late.

 

Harry could not believe it. He blinked yet the red glowing numbers remained the same. He jumped up with a growl. In his whole career he had never been late, and now here he was, missing a conference with one of his most annoying but most important clients. He went to his closet and grabbed the first work appropriate clothing he saw. He was dressed rushing out the door within moments, pulling his unbrushed hair into a right bun as he briskly walked to his car that sat in the drive. He glanced at the phone in his hand; 

12 missed calls  
28 unread messages

Gem: where r u???   
Gem: she's pissed man.

 

Harry didn't bother reading the rest, he quickly got in his car and tried not to break any traffic laws on the way.   
.  
.  
.  
Louis was running. He had managed to get somebody to cover his shift at the cafe. However, in the midst of calling everybody that he knew and begging them to come into work for him, he had missed the bus. He knew the only way he could get to the meeting was by foot. And that was why the short omega was running down the sidewalk, dodging people on their way to work in the business district.

He spotted the grey building that seemed to always give him a chill down his spine. Louis's heart pounded as he moved toward the glass doors. Suddenly he knocked into a very hard surface. He looked up and frowned, instead of the concrete monument to his failing life that he was sure was there, was the brown haired lawyer that really didn't look like a lawyer in front of him. 

A warning growl came from the alpha, a small whimper escaped Louis and he bit his lip as the other man turned his eyes on him. The alpha's eyes flashed in annoyance before it seemed he recognized Louis. The man- Mr. Styles if the brunette omega remembered correctly- was radiating anger and annoyance torwards Louis. The omega listened to his instincts for once and bared his neck.   
.  
.  
.

Zayn was having a wonderful morning. He had woke up before his alarm clock had even gone off, feeling awake and refreshed. He had ate breakfast and saw his mate off to work for the first time in a long time. However, as he approached the elegant doors to the Greensboro Art House he became nervous. 

It started with a unsettlement in his stomach. It felt like butterflies, which he had expected. Yet as he walked down the corridor to the room at the end of the hall, the unsettled feeling in his stomach increased and it seemed as if the butterflies were now having babies. He froze outside the door, heart pounding as he felt his stomach lurch. He now regretted eating breakfast. Unable to move in fear of embarrassing himself. The phone in his pocket vibrated. The tan skinned omega reached into his jeans and pulled his phone out. 

One unread message

Zayn opened it and had to suppress a laugh in the quiet hall. It was a photo from Liam. The alpha had managed to snapshot a selfie in the building lobby. His alpha's face contained the amusement that Zayn felt. The background contained an obviously flustered Harry while a unknown and quite fit omega stared up at him. 

Harry had always been calm and cool headed. Zayn had always admired that about him. However there he was. Obviously about to have an aneurysm over some omega. He quickly typed a reply. 

"It seems our hippie haired friend has a crush"

Putting his phone away, Zayn smiled and opened the door to the man's office and went inside.   
.  
.  
.

Harry looked down at the bright blue eyed omega in front of him. His inner alpha surged in pride at the bared neck in front of him. With every amount of control he possessed he didn't sink his teeth into the pale skin. 

Instead he straightened his posture and stepped back from the man he was supposed to demand three grand from that day. 

"Mr. Tomlinson." 

The omega snapped into focus and his cheeks turned pink. Harry fought back a smile. 

"Mr. Styles," the older man said in a small voice.  Harry fumbled with the briefcase in his right hand, for a moment, unable to stay still under that watchful gaze that the omega gave him. Out of the corner of his eye he though he saw Liam however when he glanced to the other side of the lobby, they were alone save for the security gaurd at the door a few feet away. 

Upon the omega, he noticed a small nametag clipped to the man's simple shirt. It seemed that Louis noticed it the same time Harry did because with a quick yank, the tag was gone from sight and was being shoved into the omegas  impossibly tight jeans. 

"Mr. Styles. Shouldn't we get to the meeting? We are both late as it is." The featherhaired omega's voice brought him back to reality. 

Oh yeah. The meeting. That's what he was supposed to be doing. Harry nodded and moved to the elevators, though he didn't turn to confirm it. He knew the omega man was behind him.

The elevator ride was awkward to say the least. It wasnt until they almost reached the offices that Louis turned to the taller man. "I only have two thirds of the amount requested," the omega said in a small voice. 

Oh.

Harry nodded and held his hand out. "Give it to me. I will present it to her." the shorter man pulled an evelope from his pocket and placed it in the lawyer's hand just as the elevator doors opened. Before any more words could be spoken there was a loud screech. "HARRY!" The alpha cringed and turned to his sister. "Gemma. I'm not deaf." The beta woman scoffed and marched up to her brother. "You may not be deaf. But you're about to be dead. How dare you leave me alone with...her." she whispered harshly, careful not to let the alpha woman down the hall hear her. 

"Whatever. Take Louis here down the hall. I'll be right there." Gemma opened her mouth to speak But was cut of by the closing elevator doors. She looked to her side, the brunette omega boy from the week before stood there in just as much shock as the beta felt.   
.  
.  
.

Louis was sitting in the conference room. The alpha woman across from him was releasing annoyed and angry pheromones in such quantity that he had to suppress the urge to whine. Where the hell had Mr. Styles gone?! His thoughts were paused as the door to the room opened and closed. 

The male alpha strode across the room and tossed an envelope on the table. "The amount asked. I believe we are done here." Before another word could be spoken, the alpha was gone. 

  The woman in front of Louis snatched the envelope up and quickly counted through the bills, with a huff, she exited the room leaving a dazed and confused omega.


End file.
